


Breaking Barriers

by XanderLuvsAll



Series: Warrior of God [1]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Nun (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Rifts have opened across the world and unleashed creatures that are killing everything in their path.





	Breaking Barriers

It all stated when Marmee Noir managed to possess a powerful physic and used him up to Tap into the power at Saint Cartha's monastery. She opened the rift completely and immediate after all manners of things began to pore out of it and then out of the others rifts created by that rift opening. The one that opened in St. Louis was how Anita and her allies learned of what had happened. At first it was small and only a couple creatures came out. Anita called Marianne who managed to partially close it while everyone searched for answers. The world began to panic more and more rifts began to open across the world. Thousands died in the first week due to all manners of creatures. Possessions also took a larger scale then ever before. Creatures that seemingly came out of nightmares were killing everything and everyone that came across their path. There seemed to be nothing that could stop them,.

Even the vampires and weres. were not safe as nothing could stop the creatures from killing, they were all stronger then anything that had exist on Earth. Even they were not safe from the demons as they to were possessed when before demons had never been able to possess non humans before. The fey began to come forward and offer help as they to were being attacked. The fey had never before offered to help the humans who were their playthings and but now all were in danger and those that could "See" knew that only together would they not all fall to the horrors that were being unleashed upon the world.

Governments across the world were coming together to try and figure a way to close the rifts or at the very least contain them. All experts agreed that they must close the one at Saint Cartha's at it was the one that started it all but no one could get within twenty miles of it. It was literally a dead zone around that area now. All who lived there died the moment the rift was open. Only once that rift was closed would it be over and no one knew how to get there or even how to close the rift. That place had been cursed for centuries and it was only in the forties that it had seemingly been stopped. Now everyone realized it had merely been hibernating, gaining power until someone came along to use IT. The other rifts were merely opened through ITs power and would not be truly closed as long as IT was open.

Anita was wondering if she could use her necromancer powers to somehow close the rifts but had no idea how to even begin trying. She had tried repeatedly to kill the the Mother but how do you completely eradicate something that possessed so many people. She cursed the Council for drinking from the Mother. If not for that she might have died with her body instead of holding on to life to open the rifts. Now things that were straight out monsters were plaguing the world. The strain of holding one rift closed was slowly draining Marianne dry and the Oak Tree Clan was saying that she should stop. Why should St.Louis be safe while the rest was dying, especially if it took killing their vargamor. Something that Anita partially agreed with . She didn't want Marianne to die and knew that the moment she did the rift would just open again. As has already been proven in other areas where witches or other magic uses held the rifts closed. The moment they had been drained, the rifts just opened, more powerful then before. It wasn't worth it.

So Anita told her to stop and then everyone gathered in front of the rift, ready to kill anything that came through in the hopes that once depleted, their would be no more from that rift. It had to end after all, nothing went on forever. So all the vampires, weres, police and everyone else Anita could get a hold of were called in and ready. M released the rift and the creatures began to spill throughout, some even human looking while most were horrific to see. The killing dance began. Soon though it became apparent that the numbers on the other side were to vast and they began to be overcome as more and more just came through. To many to fight. Anita knew that this was there last stand.

Until the rift began to almost ripple and began to flash in a variety of colors as it seemed to both widen and get smaller at the same time. Then the rift suddenly exploded in pure light as it closed. Though in the last moment before it closed something happened.

Out came a male wearing a long white tunic with a red cross, which caused all of the vampires to hiss and recoil. On his head was a glowing ring.In one hand he clutched a long spear with the tip seemingly on fire while in the other was a glowing sword. He preceded to make his way across all of the creatures. Killing them one by one, their bodies turning to ash from magic, if Anita guessed. The whatever they were had almost killed all of them, had killed 124 people in three days, and one person killed them all in minutes. Ten creatures dead and all by one man

"Who are you?" Jean-Claude was a tad to abrupt in Anita's opinion and that was her saying that. Something was screaming at her to either kneel in supplication or t run away for being unworthy 

The man looked up and Anita was amazed at the golden eyes

"I am the White Knight, Demon's Bane, the Bringer of Purity, the Wielder of the Spear of Destiny, the sword Durendal, Pure One and Shamshir-e Zomorrodnegar, the staff Ruyi Jingu Bang and the bow Fail-not, Companion to the Primal, the Blessed One, Commander of the Order of Byzantium, the Slayer's Companion, the Prophecy Breaker, the Childborn of the Hellmouth,the Chosen of Heaven and the left hand of God. I am Xander Harris and I have been brought forth to end the plague that has been brought onto you before it can cause havoc across the verses. This world shall be cleansed."


End file.
